


To Rebuild the Future

by mikhuri



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, M/M, s04e22 coda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 18:36:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14721440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikhuri/pseuds/mikhuri
Summary: What happens when Ed wakes up





	To Rebuild the Future

Oswald watched on as Strange administered the final syringe of drugs into Ed’s veins. He knew it Ed would be awake in no time now, they’d already resurrected Lee- she immediately set off to the Narrows to defend her territory. Finding them together in a pool of their mixed blood wasn’t as shocking to Oswald as it would have been to most in his position, to Oswald it was simply an inevitability.

Then, with the immediacy of a lightning bolt, Ed shot up.

“Where’s Lee?” He gasped, not even taking his first breath before he said her name to Oswald’s disappointment.

“She’s gone, Ed,” his voice flat and hard.

“Dead?” Ed had a look on his face that was a confused mix between mournful and satisfied.

“No, just not here anymore. She’s gone to the Narrows.”

“Well then,” Ed slid off the slab he had been previously lying on, and hopped onto his feet like no man should be able to after almost dying, “I have better places to be, Oswald, many thanks and all that but I best be off.”

“Ed, wait!” Oswald shouted, making Ed stop from walking out of the warehouse all together.

“What?” Ed hissed, daring Oswald to say anything.

“Don’t you think that it’s over?”

“What’s over?” Ed began walking back towards Oswald with a stride Oswald assumed Ed meant to be menacing.

“You and Lee.” Oswald’s tone hardened.

Ed stopped in his tracks as if Oswald had uttered the magic words.

“I–”

“Don’t you want it to be over?” Oswald exclaimed.

Oswald’s voice began raising, “You did stab her, right? She didn’t stab you and then herself did she? I haven’t gotten it all wrong and you are completely innocent in all this because I find that incredibly hard to believe.”

“Well, yes I stabbed her, but she did stab me first,” muttered Ed.

“I think that means it’s over, Ed,” said Oswald softly, pityingly.

“I guess it does…”

The two stood at an impasse, an arms breadth away from each other, breathing softly, neither knowing what to say.

“What will you do now?” Oswald broke the silence.

“I don’t know,” said Ed flatly.

They were silent again.

“I- I think I’m lost, Oswald.”

Oswald paused, “You could join me again.”

“Don’t you think that I’ll betray you?” asked Ed.

“As I said, trust is hard to find in Gotham but I have little else to put my trust in but you if you haven’t noticed. And anyway, I can always rebuild after your elaborate scheme to ruin my life.”

At that Ed smiled- a real smile.

“I guess that’s settled then,” said Oswald, “Let’s reclaim Gotham.”

“Together,” said Ed.

Ed grabbed his bright green blazer and swung it over his shoulder, and then walked out of the warehouse with Oswald, matching his stride to Oswald’s limp, just as he had done once before.


End file.
